Un héroe en la toma de
by MultiLanguageMojo
Summary: Cada perro tiene una historia. Toda historia tiene un principio.


Capítulo 1

Un joven moreno y bronceado cachorro sentado solo en su lugar favorito, un montón de rocas que daban a un río congelado con hielo, el río mismo se dé a conocer sólo por la garganta profunda de la que había tallado. Una distancia considerable detrás de esta garganta profunda, predominantemente montañas se elevaban fuera del horizonte brumoso, llegando a lo alto en el aire como si estuvieran tratando de sostener el cielo. En el espacio entre estas dos características geográficas era un plano tundra, con escasa altura, cubierto de nieve pinos y arbustos achaparrados de estados similares a la de los árboles que se acompañan. Para el cachorro de vuelta al bosque se espesaba, los árboles que crecen a lo largo de esta parte del desierto, siendo más pronunciado y apretados unos con otros, y había lugares donde los arbustos congelados se hizo tan espeso que casi se podría definir como maleza. El cachorro encantó este lugar, porque cada vez que salía allí podía escapar del mundo que le rodea, huir de cualquier problema que pueda tener y perderse dentro de las profundidades de su imaginación. Se imaginó a sí mismo de subir a la cima de las montañas en el horizonte soñado que se ejecuta a través de tundra durante la noche con la luna llena y las estrellas brillando sobre él, bañándolo en sus rayos azules sutiles. El pensamiento cachorro de estas cosas y nos llevó en un largo suspiro a través de la nariz y luego lo dejó escapar de su boca, saboreando la frescura del aire fresco y disfrutando de sí mismo en el rico olor de los pinos que lo rodean.

Algo se movió detrás de él sin ser detectado, un fantasma invisible arrastrándose por el suelo cubierto de nieve y mirándolo con ojos pequeños y ansiosos. Esta sombra silenciosa se ampara en la seguridad de un arbusto cubierto de nieve, arrastrándose en su corazón y llegar a una parada cerca del otro lado de la misma. Esta misteriosa criatura miró al cachorro a través de las ramas sin hojas heladas, estudiando a su presa con una cuidadosa atención, esperando y observando para asegurarse de que su presencia era aún desconocido. Mente de la criatura se alivió cuando se puede afirmar con seguridad que su objetivo era de hecho todavía ajeno a su presencia y vio esto como su oportunidad para atacar. Acostado sobre su pecho bajo, la criatura se movió sus patas traseras, tensando su cuerpo para atacar. Balto, la falta de atención y marrón bronceado cachorro, fue golpeado por detrás por una fuerza tan grande que salió volando de su asiento y el suelo polvoriento abajo, con el cuerpo casi cayendo por la pendiente que conducía al río y luchó por la parte superior mano contra la criatura que lo atacó. Después de una breve lucha, Balto tomó a la ligera por patear la criatura peluda en el abdomen y enrollarla sobre su espalda. Con esto logra, rápidamente lo cubrió y miró hacia abajo a su hermano menor, de quien todavía estaba luchando para liberarse, pero no importa cómo él intentó, simplemente no podía sacudirse el peso de su hermano mayor. Él sabía que estaba acabado.

"Caray, nunca voy a llegar," el pequeño cachorro lloriqueó emitiendo una sonrisa derrotada.

Balto sonrió victorioso y dejar a su hermano por la intensificación de los hombros.

"Está bien Colmillo Shadow. Sólo se necesita práctica," ofreció Balto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Sin embargo, la sombra Fang no estaba convencido y miró tristemente hacia sus patas. Era el más joven de los tres en su litera, por no mencionar los más pequeños, y fuera de ellos, él era el único que tenía problemas para abalanzarse sobre su presa o peleas ganadoras. Al ver la consternación de su hermano, le acarició Balto reconfortante, causando Shadow Colmillo a sollozar.

"Me olvidé de eso he venido a buscarte", comenzó Shadow Colmillo débilmente: "Es hora de cenar, mamá te quiere en casa."

Al oír esto Balto sonrió.

"Apuesto a que te puede ganar en casa" incitado Balto, dando a su hermano un pequeño empujoncito.

Este desafío se Shadow Colmillo alegrar un poco porque había estado practicando para la próxima vez que alguien le retó a una carrera.

"Ah si?" Shadow Colmillo respondió con aire de suficiencia, aceptar el reto de su hermano.

Balto tomó su lugar junto a Shadow Fang y se metió en una posición de funcionamiento, buscando a su hermano para verlo hacer lo mismo, la única diferencia entre el ser dos que Balto siempre levantó su pata derecha.

"Llámenlo", dijo Balto seriamente, manteniendo un ojo atento sobre su hermano.

Shadow Fang miró a su hermano y luego volvió la cabeza hacia adelante.

"Listo", dijo monótonamente, Balto volviendo la cabeza hacia delante cada vez que la palabra fue hablada.

"Set", continuó Shadow Fang, tensando su cuerpo para saltar hacia delante y correr.

Balto hizo lo mismo y esperar en suspenso ideal para la señal final que luego hacerlos volar rápidamente a través de la tierra congelada.

"Go!" Shadow Colmillo gritó y los dos explotaron hacia adelante.

Balto tomó una ventaja inmediata, pero Shadow Fang estaba decidido y comenzó a cerrar la brecha constante entre él y su hermano. Al ver esto, Balto aceleró ligeramente poniendo una distancia más cómoda entre él y su hermano, pero Balto sabía lo difícil Shadow Fang había estado trabajando y ha decidido ahora que estaban a medio camino de la cueva en la que llamó a su casa que debía retirarse. Aniu, la madre blanca como la nieve de los dos, asomó la cabeza por la boca de la cueva y vio a Shadow Colmillo adelantar Balto en su carrera a pie, y ella sonrió ante el gesto amable de su hijo como Shadow Colmillo patinó hasta detenerse en sus patas. Balto llegó un poco más tarde que pretende ser más prolijo de lo que realmente era, manteniendo su cabeza baja y teniendo en largo y laborioso arcadas. Después de unos instantes, levantó la cabeza a su hermano menor.

"Fang Buena carrera '", felicitó a él, "¿Seguro consiguió rápido".

Shadow Colmillo levantó la cabeza a su hermano y le sonrió sin decir nada. Aniu le lamió la cabeza más joven en felicitaciones y luego lo envió al foso para la cena. Shadow Colmillo asintió y saltó alegremente en el foso, moviéndose descuidadamente hacia la parte posterior de la pequeña cueva donde estaba seguro de que iba a encontrar a su hermana esperando. Una vez Shadow Fang estaba fuera de la vista y del oído, Aniu bajó la cabeza para igualar con Balto y le susurró al oído.

"Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, hijo", le susurró ella con orgullo, "gracias por ser un buen deportista".

Balto sonrió y miró a su madre con la iluminación de alegría en sus ojos.

"No hay problema, mamá", respondió humildemente: "sólo me agrada verlo tan feliz."

Con esto, se volvió y entró en la guarida, uniéndose a sus hermanos un mero momento posterior. Aniu lo vio alejarse por un momento y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y una sonrisa.

"Definitivamente tienes el corazón de su padre", reflexionó en voz baja y luego le apretó el cuerpo a través de la pequeña abertura que conducía a su casa.


End file.
